You don't bring me flowers anymore
by kat07cullen
Summary: I started this as a one-shot but I got a number of requests asking me to continue. This is a love story that goes wrong as both Edward and Bella become obsessed with their work lives and forget about their relationship. Can the love they had be salvaged or is it time to say goodbye?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi_

_This is a story meant as a one-shot. A number of people asked me to continue so this is the reposted first chapter. Based on the song by Neil Diamond and Barbara Streisand. _

_PREFACE_

**"You Don't Bring Me Flowers"**

You don't bring me flowers  
You don't sing me love songs  
You hardly talk to me anymore  
When you come through the door  
At the end of the day

I remember when  
You couldn't wait to love me  
Used to hate to leave me

Now after lovin' me late at night  
When it's good for you  
And you're feeling alright  
Well, you just roll over  
And you turn out the light

You don't bring me flowers anymore

It used to be so natural  
To talk about forever  
But 'used to be's' don't count anymore  
They just lay on the floor  
'Til we sweep them away

And baby, I remember  
All the things you taught me  
I learned how to laugh  
And I learned how to cry  
Well I learned how to love  
Even learned how to lie

You'd think I could learn  
How to tell you goodbye  
'Cause you don't bring me flowers  
Anymore

Well, you'd think I could learn  
How to tell you goodbye  
'Cause you don't bring me flowers  
Anymore

BPOV

We have been together for nine years today. It seems like a life time ago that I met Edward. We dated for two years and then married in an intimate garden ceremony seven years ago.

He was the most romantic man in the world back then. I got a bunch of flowers at least once a week. When we went out dancing he would sing the words to the love songs in my ear and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

I sighed and blew out the candles before packing away our cold anniversary dinner. I guess he had forgotten what tonight was and worked late again.

EPOV

I tried to leave work early tonight but the case we are currently working on has everybody working late. I am one of the partners in the law firm and it would look really bad if I went home early especially as we have to be trial ready in three days.

The small gold and silver bracelet I bought for Bella sits heavily in my jacket pocket. Last year I did get home early and it was her working late at the hospital. We had a huge fight that night about how messed up our relationship was. She even accused me of having an affair. That night was the last night we fought in fact it was the last night we even really talked. Now when she gets home she hardly says a word to me. I miss the way we used to be years ago. We used to sit up all night talking but that was then. Now if we say two words to each other in a day it's a lot.

When I get home the lights are already off. I throw her present on the table and go to sleep in the spare room.

BPOV

I hear him come home and walk to the spare room. Tears pour slowly down my cheeks as I turn over in the big bed by myself.

I remember the first few years we were together he loved me so much. The man was insatiable. We used to make love two or three times a day. Then it become two or three times a week, then once a month. Now if we ever make love he just rolls off me when he is done and asks if I am alright before turning over and switching off the light.

I have spent many nights sobbing in bed watching his turned back wandering what became of us. When did we turn into this?

EPOV

I hear her crying sometimes after we have made love. We don't really have the time to that often anymore. She always says she is too tired and only gives in if I really push the issue and tell her it's been two or three months. I try to show enthusiasm but it has become just about scratching a need. If I try to go down on her she pushes me away. Bella just lies there staring at the ceiling. She is only willing to kiss me sometimes. I know I must still be attractive because of the way all the girls at work flirt with me. I wouldn't go down that road but I do wonder what it would be like to be with a woman who actually wants me again. We used to be so good together.

I lie in the dark and wonder what happened to us?

BPOV

The next morning I walk down the stairs and find his gift. It's sweet but more what I would have worn six years ago and doesn't really fit with thirty year old me. I put the bracelet in a drawer to give to give to me niece Alice when she comes over next.

I stare out the window as the coffee brews. We used to talk about forever now I am not so sure. Forever seemed so easy years ago now I can't imagine the rest of my life like this.

Edward walks into the room and grabs a cup of coffee. We sit at the breakfast table just staring at each other lost in our own thoughts.

EPOV

I keep thinking about what used to be as I watch Bella drink her coffee. I have to stop this, what used to be doesn't matter anymore. We both need to face up to reality. The reality is we are different people now to the people that fell in love all those years ago. I need to stop sweeping my fears under the carpet and face them. We can't live like this forever. Its strange how forever seemed so easy all those years ago.

BPOV

As I walk around the hospital doing my rounds I think about the years that have passed. I was naive young med student when I met Edward through my older brother Emmett. They were both in law school together. I learned so much in the years I have been with him. He taught me what true love was and well recently I had learned to lie about my feelings and pretend everything was fine.

EPOV

I can hardly concentrate on the file in front of me this morning. I keep thinking about the cold calculating law student I was before I met Bella. I planned on joining a giant law firm and making sure I made millions at the expense of others. Bella taught me how to feel. She taught me to laugh and cry. My plans changed and because of her I am a partner in small legal firm that represents the small guy against the big corporate firms. I believe in what I do and I love it and that's all because of Bella.

Now I am better at crying because of the reality of our life together.

BPOV

You would think after all our time together and all that I have learnt that I would know how to say goodbye to him. It's early evening and I am sitting at the kitchen table looking at the divorce papers I filled today. I take another sip of wine before signing my name on every page.

EPOV

The documents in my briefcase seem to be pulling at me. You would think after all this time I would know how to say goodbye to Bella. I spoke to a friend of mine who is a divorce lawyer today. I got all the information I needed now I just needed to find the courage to talk to her.

The house is dark except for a candle burning on the kitchen table. In the candlelight I can see the divorce papers she has already signed. I note sits on top.

Dear Edward

I still don't know how to say goodbye to you.

Bella

P.S. You don't bring me flowers anymore

I pour a glass of wine from the bottle on the table and sign the papers.

I guess she had finally figured out how to tell me goodbye.

_Review _


	2. Chapter 2

_So here is the requested full story of "You don't bring me flowers anymore." _

**"Hero"**

Let me be your hero

Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero

HERO

2003

College Frat Party

EPOV

God I hate these things. Usually I find a way to get out of going but my roommate, Emmet begged and pleaded till I gave in. So here I am drinking a warm flat beer by myself while Emmet plays tonsil hockey with his latest girlfriend, Rosalie.

The music was thudding loudly and I was starting to get a headache. I moved across the room to the sliding door.

Peace at last on the back deck. The deck was a trash fest tonight so was pretty much empty. The only reason I had ever joined this fraternity was because it would look good to the guys who would one day hire me in New York. Sigma Beta was the most prestigious fraternity in the USA.

I was counting the days till the end of the school year when I could finally move out into my own flat. My father Carlisle was helping me pay for a flat off-campus now that I was starting my graduate law program. Emmett was moving in with me so I doubted I would get away from the party scene completely.

The beer was disgusting so I threw the rest of it over the balcony and leaned against the railing to get a look at the stars.

That's when I heard the sound of someone crying nearby.

Shit I guess I had to go and have a look. My mom Esme would kill me if I just left someone in trouble.

A girl with long brown hair was sitting on the ground next to some bushes. Her back was turned to me but I could see her shoulders shaking.

BPOV

How could that bastard do this to me tonight of all nights? I was sitting shaking as angry tears flowed down my cheeks. Tonight should have been a celebration of making a whole year together. I loved him and he told me that I wasn't the right kind of girl he should be dating now that he is a frat brother. I even helped him to get into the fraternity with my brother Emmett's help and thanks I get is being dumped. I feel so stupid.

I jumped at the sound of footsteps behind me.

"Hi I didn't mean to startle you but are you okay?"

"Now I am not alright. You are one of them." I pointed accusingly at the ring on his finger.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What did one of them do to you?"

"One of them? No way it's all of you. I have seen the way you guys act around women. You only go for the gorgeous cheerleader type girls and they have to be blonde. What is wrong with women like me that we just get thrown aside like yesterdays garbage?"

"Woaw you are generalising a bit there don't you think? Not all of us are complete assholes."

I stood up and looked at him. Something about him was familiar.

"Sorry you are right. My brother Emmett is a good guy."

"You are Emmett's baby sister. I thought I recognised you. My name is Edward. I am your brother's roommate."

"Of course you are Edward. Emmett did point you out the other day. So where is my crazy brother?"

"Playing tonsil hockey with one of those blondes you were talking about."

"I thought his girlfriend was a brunette."

"Wow you are behind the times. That was Lauren and he broke it off with her last week. This is Rosalie and she is the current love of his life."

I laughed Emmett was always claiming the girl he was with was the one for him.

"So Bella what happened tonight?'

"Tyler the guy I have been dating for a whole year dumped me because I am not the kind of girl that works well for his new frat brother image."

I was instantly seething again.

"Ouch that's harsh. Well he is a stupid dick because you are the most real and beautiful girl I have seen all night."

I turned to look at him stunned.

EPOV

I was telling the truth but I did not mean to let out quite what an effect she was having on me. Shit this was Emmett's baby sister I could never have feelings for her. He would kill me in a second. Trouble is she really was stunning and from what Emmett had told me she was a pre-med student so she was bright as well.

"Thanks Edward that was really sweet of you to say that."

"I meant it Bella you are stunning. Don't ever sell yourself short."

Where was all this coming from?

"I should find Emmett and get him to walk me back to my dorm. He won't let me walk around campus alone at night."

"He is right there are some real bad guys around. I will take you to Emmett."

We walked into the mass of bodies and beer. The smell was overwhelming. I eventually spotted Emmett on a couch with Rosalie.

I also saw that new guy Tyler making out with Tanya one of the real campus sluts. I tried to move so Bella wouldn't see but she did.

"Give me a second Bella. Just stay here okay."

I walked to Emmett and explained what Tyler had done and that Bella really wanted to go home now.

"That little shit I am going to beat him within an inch of his life. I help him get in here and then he dumps Bells and their one year anniversary."

One year shit that really was harsh. I looked back at Bella standing in the corner trying to stop the tears and my heart broke for her. What the hell was happening? Why did I want to snap Tyler's neck and protect her from all hurt in the world? I only just met her.

"Well she wants to leave now."

Emmett looked at Rosalie and sighed. I knew he wanted to stay.

"Don't stress bro, let me walk her home. You know I hate these things anyway."

"Thanks man I really owe you." Relief was in his eyes.

"Yeah I will add it to your bill."

I walked back to Bella.

"Come on let's go. I told Emmett I would walk you home."

"Thanks Edward you really are a good guy."

As we walked out of the door a put my arm around her without thinking.

She leant into me and let go of all the tears she was holding back.

We walked slowly back to her dorm and by the time we got there she was breathing normally and the crying had stopped.

"Thank you so much Edward. I am sorry I have been such a sob story tonight."

"You had every right to be upset Bella. Emmett told me that tonight was your one year anniversary. You expected romance and instead you got him with that slut Tanya."

"Yeah I really did get kicked tonight. So she is a slut huh?"

"Easiest girl there is. I think she has been with nearly every male on campus. I don't get it she looks like plastic but I guess if you offer most guys will take."

"Very true that. So she doesn't interest you then?"

"No I like girls to have brains and real beauty."

I nearly said like you but stopped myself.

"High standards then."

She was teasing me.

"Very high."

"I should get inside there is a bucket of Ben &Jerrys with my name on it."

"Don't morn him for too long Bella. He isn't worth your time."

"Thanks again Edward. I hope I see you around campus soon."

"I would like that Bella."

I leant in and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

BPOV

I closed the door and raced up the stairs to my room.

I should be feeling sad but all I could feel was a rush I had never felt before.

The top of my head tingled where he had kissed me.

Instead of crying I was trying to think of reasons to see Edward again and very soon.

_Okay so the story of the day they met. There will be big time jumps in this story but I wanted to really tell their story and I wanted to tell it from the beginning. _

_All chapters in this story will be based on songs so if you have any favourites or ideas please let me know._


End file.
